


River & Doctor // Where My Demons Hide

by FWvidChick



Series: Doctor Who ship vids [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  look at River and the Doctor's relationship, their demons. (A fanvid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	River & Doctor // Where My Demons Hide

*Best in HD, please read notes*

 

For HD hit play and then the little gear icon, chose 720hd. 

http://youtu.be/EKrDOopf9Gc

Voice overs (during the song):

River - And I'm sorry...But that's when everything changes.

Doctor - Let me do this!  
River - If you die here it would mean I'd never met you  
Doctor - Time can be re-written  
River - Not those times, not one line, don't you dare!

River - I'll suffer... if I have to kill you  
Doctor - More than every living thing in the universe  
River - Yes...

River - Hello Sweetie

Doctor - You are always here to me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another vid out! Usually it takes me forever so kinda thrilled about this. Definitely not the couple I imagined getting done first but I heard this song and it screamed them. Plus i've been in a huge River/Doctor feels phase lately (Gawd I love them!). Sorry for the subtitle screwy..pssh. Anyway hope it's enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Song info at end of vid.
> 
> http://fwvidchick.tumblr.com/post/75660731659/river-doctor-where-my-demons-hide-another#usernotes
> 
> Made in Win7 with WMM6  
> I ignored my perfectionism and posted this despite the subtitle/audio flaws. ARG! *breathes deeply* "that man's eyes' not 'the man's eyes' . *hyperventilates*


End file.
